Those Moments
by SUPERFRUITLUV
Summary: This is how Hanna and Caleb's lives went after A was found. There is drama a long the way, and could A be the wrong A? Things start to unfold as their wedding day approaches. {For the sake of the roleplay, at FIRST Melissa is A, read to find out more!}
1. Suspicion

_I am a Haleb shipper (along with many other couples) however I am not promising that good things will come out of their relationship. For this I am discarding that Caleb went to Ravenswood for the purpose of this perfect couple. Bold is speech. Anyways enjoy :)_

* * *

Hanna had that shiver run up her spine, like someone was watching her. She swung around, no one in sight. She shrugged it off and went to looking at her beautiful wedding gown. Hanna had it specially made by Marchesa. She was the best around in wedding dress making. Of course Hanna had it studded all the way down and a tight fit around the bodice, but slightly flimsy at the bottom. She heard a knock on her bedroom door,

**Shit it's Caleb, hold on babe! **

She rushed to her bed tearing the well made bed apart to cover herself with the blanket.

**Can I come in now? ** Hanna chuckled and responded,

**Yup! **Caleb walked in and laughed at her stance under the blanket.

**What are you doing Han? **Hanna smiled

**My wedding dress! **Caleb nodded. He paced slightly, unsure of how to pursue what he was thinking. Hanna seemed to get worried.

**What's wrong Caleb? **Caleb went over and sat on the other side of Hanna,

**Have you felt a feeling, like...like your being watched?** Hanna's spine shivered again,

**How did you know? I feel like it's back when A was around. **Hanna looked concerned. A shocked Caleb stood quickly,

**I have the same feeling sometimes, wh****at if this was just a rouse? What if Melissa was just working for A? **

Hanna pondered this for a moment about this for a moment. **I highly doubt it, everything lead to Melissa. **

Caleb walked to her side of the bed and kissed her, **Love you.****  
**

Caleb left her room and begin walking to his car in a deep thought. Although he wanted to stay he needed to speak with the other girls, now.

Hanna's POV~

Hanna smiled as Caleb left, she loved her soon to be husband. 'Such a weird word to think of' Hanna thought as she uncovered herself and took the dress off. She grabbed the light pink skinny jeans and a black blouse that matched her Louis Vuitton heels. She glanced at her full length mirror smiling and showing of her ring as she held her hips ever so slightly. The past few months have been flying by when Caleb was able to return from an extended vacation with a friend after Melissa-A- was sent to jail she was able to restore her heart. The love of her life then popped the question only 3 weeks after finally returning. Hanna walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The sun was shining and it was a nice day to just relax at the mall. After filling her purse with her phone, wallet, gum and a few pieces of makeup. With a quick sweep of her hand she pulled her hair into a bun with strands framing her face. Grabbing her keys she walked out the door. She planned to spend the day by herself spoiling herself for just one day. Popping a piece of gum in her mouth she climbed into the drive side seat and put the key in the ignition.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy my first chapter/story. Leave feedback, and tell me what you think :) I will try to have these up every other day with breaks to write on Saturday and Sunday. Expect random updates every once and a while._


	2. Too Close

_Alright, so this chapter will be mainly Caleb and the pll girls (excluding Hanna) Sean will be a major part of this story later on, leave your suspicions of what he will be in this series :) enjoy!_

* * *

Caleb's POV

I drove roughly along the wide road. I was driving quite fast, as everyone seemed to be flying by, but I needed the girls help. Hanna and my wedding was so soon and with the recent A type motions, I needed help. All Hanna needs is to relax. The stress of A was supposed to be gone when Melissa was caught, it didn't for long. The shiver went up my spine almost every moment, and the cars speeding away if you looked at them. Just like when Melissa was here. Nothing seemed safe, you'd always have to watch your back. Finally reaching Spencer's house I took the key out of the ignition and out of the car in one swift motion. As I walked up to the door I knocked carefully pondering how to address this. The girls had said to meet here, although Spencer, Aria and Emily's cars were not outside. Someone opened the door and pulled him in locking the door quickly.

**What the fuck Aria?**

Aria walked away silently. Spencer walked over whispering,

**Someones here.**

I looked at there faces and I noticed a sense of fear. I swore to my self a few times and sat next to Emily, who had her hand on her temples looking down at her feet. Caleb could hear the small taps of fingers on a table from below. Someone was sitting there probably thinking about how to kill them all. We sat in silence as the taping went on then soon after a loud squeak and manly loud footsteps. They walked away to another part of the house, then went dead silent. Spencer gasped loudly.

**I think they left. What was that!?**

I looked at them all and told myself that I could tell them,

**I think that Melissa was just a rouse. I've been having A occurrences again. Hanna has too, what if A's back? This time the real A?**

The girls had shocked faces as they all tried to grasp the concept. Aria tried to find words, but all that came out were loud sighing sounds. Emily broke the silence.

**How could that be true? Melissa was caught red handed at the party.**

I responded with a loud grunt.

**With everything that A could do, why couldn't Melissa be a rouse, or a minion of sorts?**

To this the girls had no response. I wanted to explain more, but I wanted to get to Hanna's house to see her again. I just couldn't leave without the girls knowing the truth about A.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me if you think they should be longer and any other feedback you'd like. I will try to post every other day, with breaks on Saturday and Sund_ay. _I will sometimes add chapters on Sunday however :) Saturday's are my writing days, but I will try to warn you if I will post on a Sunday. See you Sunday!_


	3. I'm Back Bitches!

_Sorry for taking so long to post, I had a stressful time preparing for a school musical audition. Anyway enjoy!_

* * *

Prefix - A

I walked along the road close to Caleb's car, the ignition started and I quickly jumed to the side avoiding his sight. I still kept a close eye on him as I got into my drivers seat. I pondered what he had told the girls. Finally they all knew, A's back bitches.

Hanna's POV I could feel my phone vibrate a few times in my jeans pocket, I knew it was Caleb. I quickly paid for my Passion Fruit Iced Tea with lemonade and moved to the side. Starbucks had a very large line, but I managed to get to the counter where my beverage would be. I slipped my phone out of my pocket swiftly with my right hand, "_Hanna, A was in Spencer's house. They know A's back...where are you?_" Quickly I responded, "_Mall, Are they ok? Are you ok?_" I looked up as my name was called and I grabbed my Tea with my left hand and replaced my phone into my pocket with my right. Slowly I began to stride toward Victoria Secret, although I felt the eyes on my again. In a swift motion I turned. I saw someone duck into a store near by called Franchesca, but I thought I was just freaking myself out for no reason. Although I wanted to run in there and find A, I knew that I just couldn't. I would look mad, crazy even. I turned back around, suspiciously, and continued walking. Finally, as I approached the store I saw Caleb. He jogged over for the last few steps and kissed my cheek as I leaned up slightly. Something in his eyes told me that nothing was alright.

Caleb's POV

I whisked Hanna away into a small hallway that led to the bathrooms. I whispered,

**A has been following me since I left your house. I'm pretty sure there was a person behind you in a black sweatshirt they walked into Victoria Secret as soon as you turned towards me. We need to leave, now.**

I didn't mean to grab Hanna's wrist as hard as I did, but I brought her along toward my car. I wanted to be sure she would be in her car safe. I loosened my grip as we opened the door and left toward my car. I opened her door and let her climb in before closing her door quietly and taking a careful look around. I drove to where Hanna told me her car was and I watched her get in and leave. We were going to meet at her house, although, I didn't know if A would get there first.

A

I ran my finger along Hanna's bedspread on my way toward her laptop sitting in a small book bag hanging on a small chair in the corner. I placed it carefully on her bed and opened it. The password screen was displayed. I already knew what to do and I unlocked it with ease. I saw the thing I was looking for, the document was of Melissa's hearings. I dragged them to the recycle bin and clicked 'clear' so that it was gone. I left a sticky note on the screen that said, "_See bitches, I would never leave you_."

* * *

_Leave any feedback, and let me know if you would like more of Caleb, Hanna, or A perspectives. I will not make any promises to post on Thursday, since if I get callbacks they will be then._


	4. A Hurts

_I'm so sorry. I meant to upload yesterday, but I totally forgot. I will upload this longer post for you :)_

* * *

Hanna's POV

I walked into my room ahead of Caleb. I gasped loudly. My laptop was sitting on my bed with a blue sticky note. the 'A' stood out like a slap in the face. Caleb ran towards me as I pointed to my bed. Caleb wrapped his arms around me.

**Your right. Melissa was a rouse.**

I noticed that Melissa's hearings file was gone. I needed that for everything. My testimony and everything that I needed to win the battle in the court, and now it's gone. I sat down on the bed with Caleb letting me sit there in silence. He rubbed my back in a comforting way. He kissed my hair and leaned his head on top of mine. I slowly went back and laid down, bringing Caleb down with me. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Caleb's chest.

I woke up with a loud scream. I realized it had come from me. I felt the sweat on the back of my neck. Caleb stirred and looked at me,

**What's wrong?**

He took my hand in his and kissed them. I smiled slightly.

**I had a bad dream.**

I didn't want to go into much detail because of everything that was going on. It had scared me enough, but I knew Caleb would want to know. I could see his sad face and I kissed his pout lips.

**Ok fine. It was out wedding day. I had just walked down the isle. We were saying our vows when A pushed through the crowd and tackled us. Then everything switched...we were in a small dark room. I was in some sort of cell. I could see you with A. You were...you were being beaten. I heard you yell my name and then I woke up screaming.**

I felt tears going down my face as Caleb held me tight. He kissed my forehead and continued down my face and to my neck slowly we fell back down to the bed. He bit my shirt straps and brought it down my arm and he stopped.

**I can make you feel better.**

I smiled and grabbed him into my arms and kissed him slowly. I brought my hand up his shirt as we paused to take his shirt off. I could feel mine being removed and slowly we fell into bliss. The rest was history. I only heard the faint sound of my mom enter the kitchen.

I woke up strewn across Caleb's bare chest. It seemed to be early in the morning. Caleb was already awake cuddling me to him. He heard me wake up and I turned toward him. He smiled at me and I kissed him.

**It's time to get ready for school.**

I pouted and began to sit up. I stretched as I felt the cool air touch my skin. I felt goosebumps and shivers run up my body as I walked to my closet. I grabbed a bra and before I could snap it on i felt Caleb's arms wrap around me. I nestled my head into his neck and bent backward and kissed his cheek. He smiled and let go walking to my bureau where his clothes were. I finished putting on my bra and thong and proceeded to put on blue skinny jeans with a black tank top with jewels on the top. I picked out silver silhouette heels to match the jewels and put on studs and a few rings. I grabbed my purse and put my phone and wallet inside.

**Caleb?**

He turned around from looking out the window, **Yea?**

**Will you drive me today?**

He smiled and nodded his head as we climbed down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a bagel and put some cream cheese on it as my mom grabbed her purse and kissed me goodbye. I could feel my engagement ring on my finger and I smiled to myself. We got into Caleb's car and drove to school.

We walked into school hand in hand. I spotted the girls and we walked over. I pushed them into an empty classroom. Caleb started talking first,

**A was at Hanna's last night.**

Aria spoke quickly before either girl could open their mouth,

**Oh my god Han! Are you alright?**

I nodded, **Except A deleted everything for Melissa's hearings. I'll be going in blind now.**

The girls hugged her and frowned.

**So A really is back?**

Caleb and I nodded. I hugged close to Caleb and we opened the door to the classroom as the bell rang. I had Mr. Fitz's class. I elbowed Aris like a little child as we walked into class and she laughed. Caleb kissed me and walked towards his Science class.

A's POV

**Well it looks like those bitches finally beginning to realize they'll never catch us.**

I looked across to Melissa. She smiled.

**They don't see what's coming to them.**

I reached to the little box that she could pass things through. I grabbed the papers and looked down at the title verifying they were what I needed. 'Hanna & Caleb Rivers Plane Tickets'

**No honeymoon for them, boo hoo.**

Melissa and I smiled as the guard motioned for me to leave. I turned toward Melissa as I left,

**It pays to have the brains.**

I left without another word and nodded to the guard who promised no one would listen to them.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! I will try to post one really soon, I have stock piled chapters and I will try to have access to a computer more often. 3_


	5. Oh

_Alright, so Happy Tuesday! I am surprising you with another chapter!_

* * *

Caleb's POV

I walked out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped securely around my waist. Hanna was laying on her stomach across her bed. She looked up and smiled as I came over and sit next to her. It had been about two weeks since they had found the note A had left. Hanna was still in the process of trying to figure out everything that was deleted with the lawyer. Hanna sighed and looked back to her computer. I kissed her head and stood to get dressed. I walked to the bureau and took out jeans, a green button up and a black t-shirt. I put them on over my family guy boxers and sat back on the bed. Hanna was closing out her email and closed her laptop. Looking up at me with her beautiful eyes she winked standing and grabbed me roughly. She kissed me, tangling her hands in my hair, I held her waist as we slowly fell. I jumped into a standing stance as Ashley stood in the doorway making her presence known with a loud grunt. She laughed and turned to Hanna,

**You two are engaged, I know that and i'm so happy for you, but you both should remember to close the door.**

Hanna laughed and walked over to her mom, giving her a hug.

**Sorry mom, what did you want?**

Ashley smiled, **Well, me and your father have a surprise for you two.**

Hanna looked at me and opened her eyes wide, as to say 'Oooo' we walked down the stairs behind Ashley. We came to the large entrance way and walked towards the living room. There sat Tom Marin, Hanna's father, who said,

**Well, I know that you two are getting married in a few months, but since it's a summer wedding and you were thinking of having it on a be-**

Hanna cut him off excitedly.

**Dad what is it already?!**

Tom laughed and continued,

**I am going to pay for you to have your wedding in Hawaii. If you'd like of course. I'll pay for everyone's tickets and for the rental beach house for the wedding.**

I smiled at Hanna who kissed me and ran to her father. She gave him a gigantic hug. Tom looked at me and said,

**Get over here, son.**

I walked over and he grabbed me into a large hug.

Hanna's POV

I woke up in the dark. I felt behind me, where Caleb should've been. He wasn't. I sat up and rubbed my eyes,

**Caleb?**

I heard him whisper to me, **I here, just thinking. Go back to sleep.**

I got out of bed and walked to the foot of the bed. I sat with him on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me. My bare thighs caught the cold air and Caleb rubbed them.

**Thinking about what?**

Caleb sighed.

**I know that A is out there, and sleeping is difficult, I haven't slept in months. I can't stop thinking that I could wake up and you'd be taken away from me...forever.**

I heard his voice choke out the last word. I cupped his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. He held my neck and I wrapped my hands into his hair. I pulled away and stood, pulling him with me. I got close to Caleb's ear,

**That bed is a bit too neat.**

Caleb smiled and grabbed me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we kissed. He set me on the bed and he quickly removed my large t-shirt of his. I was left bare chested and just in thin lace panties. He moaned as I thrusted my tongue into his mouth. He licked my bottom lip and slowly his tongue was fighting mine. I had managed to get his shirt off and his boxers off to the floor. He was fighting to get my panties out of the way. Finally I felt them slide away as he began to send me into bliss.

A's POV

I was sitting by the fire looking down at the tickets, 'Let's see how they like being lost into the ocean,' I thought as I began to open the airports records. I changed their flight patterns.

Hanna's POV

I was sitting on the couch next to Aria. Mike was sitting on the chair clicking away on his phone. All was silent. Aria whispered,

**We will as soon as Mike leaves.**

I looked over nervously. I needed to leave soon too. I only had an hour before I needed to be home to go shopping with my mom for some wedding decorations. I heard the loud car honk outside. Mike hopped up out of his seat and ran out without a word. Aria breathed in heavily.

**Alright you ready to do this Han?**

I nodded my head,

**I have to.**

Aria handed me the plastic bag. She nodded to me and said,

**Go! Don't make it so I went to the store for those for nothing!**

I nervously smiled and rushed to the bathroom. I pulled out one of the boxes. I frantically opened it pulling out both tests. I popped off the cap and continued on with the other 3 tests. I walked out of the bathroom with the plastic bag full of boxes from the tests. I plopped the tests in front of Aria and she set a timer. We sat in silence, 2 minutes seemed like an eternity. I heard the sound chime and I covered my eyes,

**You look.**

I knew that I wasn't going to be too sad if I was, but I didn't know if I was ready, or better yet, if we were ready. Aria sighed and looked at me.

**They're positive all of them.**

I let tears fall and Aria grabbed me in a hug. I could feel them slide down my cheeks and onto Aria's shirt. She didn't care, she held on and let me cry. I had her text my mom and tell her to not bother with the store because I wasn't feeling well. Caleb got worried and came by. I was still sitting on the couch crying. Aria was in the kitchen making me some hot chocolate. I looked up at Caleb with red puffy eyes.

**Han? What's wrong?**

He said as he sat down. He held my hand bringing his thumb over the top of my hand. Aria had already thrown away the evidence. Caleb looked concerned as I sat there in silence with tears still dripping down my face. I managed to croak it out, so softly he didn't hear me,

**I'm preg-preg-pregnant.**

I sighed and said aloud, using all my courage as Aria walked back into the living room,

**I'm pregnant Caleb.**

He had a shocked look on his face as he dropped her hand. He began to smile and kiss me.

**We can get through this Hanna, together.**

I smiled and lifted my hand to his cheek stroking it softly with my thumb,

**I love you Caleb.**

**I love you too Hanna.**

* * *

_Your welcome, I felt like giving you an extra treat. Next chapter with be all about the beginning of Hanna's pregnancy. I haven't decided if she will have a baby, and if she does what will happen, but I do know I will not be going into abortion. Whatever your opinions are on that subject, keep them to yourselves, there's too much controversy over that. Anyway leave feedback on anything else! 3_


	6. Never Good

_Alright, so this chapter was prewritten, but this is my little note to you all, I know that most, if not all of you reading this are Haleb shippers. I am too. I am not promising that they will stay together, but i hope that when the time comes to mark this fanfiction as completed, you all are satisfied with everything. I plan there being many more chapter, so don't fret. It won't be going anywhere for a while. Also I removed Sean from the main characters list, but he will be a huge part in this soon, I just want to focus on Haleb for now -kisses_

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Hanna had started to throw up. Almost everyday around noon. Caleb was closer to her than ever, and Ashley still did not know, and she wanted to keep it that way. It was around five in the morning. Hanna woke up with a jolt. Rubbing the back of her head she felt wetness. She turned on the light next to her bed, not worrying about Caleb. She looked down at her hand and there was blood smeared across her palms. She screamed and turned towards Caleb as he sat straight up and looked at her with wide eyes. She lifted her hands and showed him the blood. He took her and spun her around to look at the back of her head. He touched it lightly. There was a small cut with blood pouring through. He looked down at the pillow and there was a large pool of dried blood seeping through it. Ashley Marin came in and saw the blood, and quickly took her phone and called 911. Hanna grabbed at her stomach as she slowly lost consciousness.

Caleb's POV

When I saw Hanna go limp I knew that things weren't going to go well. Ashley was already off the phone and kneeling by Hanna's side. I held on to Hanna's hand. I kissed her hand and put my other hand on top of her belly. The belly where my child was growing. Finally the ambulance came. Ashley let them in and they took Hanna, and our baby, on to the stretcher. As Ashley and I climbed into the backseat with here, I felt a tear go down my cheek. No matter how strong I was, I knew I couldn't stay strong through this. As the hospital came into view I could feel my heart racing. Hanna was on some sort of respirator and I could see her stomach rising, slower than normal. The bleeding was still going, but there was some over size gauze pads stuck behind her head. The paramedics took her into the build and quickly into an emergency room. I was not allowed in, but Ashley said, out of breath,

**I'll let you know about everything when she's better.**

I nodded and sat down on a chair in the waiting room with my head in my hands. I was in plaid pajama pants and one of my old t-shirts that Hanna usually wore, but I didn't care, all I knew was that I needed to get dressed quick, and those were the closest things to me. I felt more tears fall down my face and I wiped them away quickly. Not knowing how my fiancee and my child were doing was the hardest thing on my heart. I realized that the other girls would want to know and I slipped my phone out of my pocket and quickly texted all three of them, _'Hanna's in the hospital, I think A has something to do with it, I didn't get a chance to check her phone for a message. -Caleb'_ I hit send and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I sat there with my head back and my eyes searching the ceiling for some answer to what happened, but I didn't know what I was doing. I eventually fell asleep and was able to escape the pain I was feeling.

A's POV

I sat on the tree branch looking into Hanna's room. They had left the light on and I could see the mass amounts of blood. I smiled. Her phone rested on the night stand, I opened the messages app and sent a text to the rest of the girls. _'One bitch down, make that two. No one needs a spawn of a bitch. Now 3 more to go. Only one way to save her. Give me what I want. Aria to give the truth to everyone.'_ I smiled and hit send. 'Those bitches don't know what's coming to them.' I laughed evilly and jumped from the branch to the window sill. I grabbed on and gently jumped back to the tree and shimmied down to the ground. I jumped into the car to meet my other minion to spy on things at the Hospital.

Caleb's POV

I bolted up out of my seat when i felt Ashley's hand touch my shoulder. She stepped back. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was in knots. It was light outside, and I was sweaty and sore from sleeping in a chair for so long. Ashley forced a small smile and said,

**Hanna's asleep, they gave her stitches. The baby...**

I stood frozen, afraid of what she was going to say.

**The baby's heartbeat is really slow. Hanna lost so much blood and they think the baby may have lost a lot as well.**

I nodded, still frozen,

**Can I see her?**

Ashley nodded and walked me to the room. I walked in and noticed Hanna's body, breathing almost normally. Her small bump stretched out between her hips. I sat next to her and kissed her hand and then her belly. I whispered to only me and her. I knew she probably couldn't hear me, but I wanted to say it. More than ever right now,

**I love you Hanna, forever and always.**

She flickered her eyelashes, and a small pained smile spread across her face. She whispered, slightly out of breath,

**It hurts, get the nurse.**

She scrunched up her nose and bit her lip, almost like she was holding in scream. I turned to Ashley who nodded and walked out of the room to get a nurse. I kissed Hanna's nose and laid my head on top of her stomach. She reached up and laid her hand on my head. She seemed to be awake, but her breathing stayed the same, steady pace. Still slower than normal. I spoke to our baby and said,

**Please, please have you and mommy be ok.**

I heard the nurse come in and i lifted my head taking Hanna's hand into mine. The nurse smiled at me and said,

**I'm assuming your Caleb, Hanna's fiancee? She screamed your name a few times.**

I nodded and kissed her hand. The nurse went to the other side of the hospital bed and put her hand on the top of Hanna's head,

**What seems to be the problem Hanna?**

Hanna grunted and said,

**My head is pounding, and I can feel sharp pains throughout my whole stomach.**

The nurse nodded and turned to me,

**You can stay, but can you move your hand away from her stomach for a minute?**

I sighed and moved my hand to my thigh. The nurse patted Hanna's stomach and asked,

**How does it feel when I press on you stomach?**

Hanna gasped a little with pain. The nurse only nodded.

**It's stress. Any type of stress on your baby can cause this pain, especially since you lost so much blood.**

Hanna nodded, clearly drifting off to sleep. I replaced my hand on to her stomach and the nurse nodded to Ashley's mom and they went out into the hallway. I returned my head to her side and slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

A's POV

I noticed her by the window,

**Is that bitch dead yet?**

She shook her head and said,

**They saved her, the doctors god damn saved her.**

I walked over angrily. I peered through the window and i saw Hanna's stomach moving up and down, she was breathing. I said angrily under my breath,

**Shit. **

I saw Caleb laying over her and I smiled,

**They're weak. I can break them easier now than ever.**

She smiled up at me,

**What do you want me to do?**

I laughed,

**Well...**

* * *

_Alright, here you go :) Leave feadback! See you tomorrow._


	7. Invasion

_Alright, so I may be on a hiatus for a bit, the play rehearsals are starting, so my schedule is messed up now. I will post as much as possible! I said i'd upload March 14th, but I think that the cliffhanger needed some time and I recently had play practice everyday till 6 or 7 I'm so sorry! I typed all weekend so expects good updates! :)_

* * *

A's POV

**Well...**

She stared through the window and looked back to me smiling.

**They are weak. I know what you want.**

I laughed, **You do, don't you.**

She nodded and stood. We looked at Hanna and Caleb again. Slowly we walked away laughing.

**On to the next bitch.**

Hanna woke up with a large jolt. She could feel the sweat on her back. Another dream. She looked to Caleb, who was still asleep. It was about noon and she was still extremely tired. She patted her stomach lightly with her left hand and slipped on her slippers. After tying her robe around her, she walked to the bathroom to shower. Caleb jostled as the water turned on and the loud thump of the water hitting the rub passed through the house. He rubbed his eyes and remained laying on his side for a few more minutes. He slowly rose up from the bed only wearing his boxers and walking groggily to the kitchen. There was a small note on the counter, from Ashley Marin. Caleb picked it up and stared at it reading the carefully worded note from Hanna's mother, _Hanna and Caleb, please don't wait up for me i'll be gone this week, erhmm, maybe longer. I'll try to be at your wedding, but... _The note ended. A large scribble at the bottom. Caleb dropped it, noticing that on the back all it said was, _Watch that baby. -A _Caleb ran up the stairs like it was a job and smashed open the bathroom door startling Hanna,

**Ugh, Caleb, you woke up the baby!**

As much as Caleb loved them both he didn't care, all that mattered was that his family was safe,

**Han, listen**

He paused to catch his breath and grasp what that note meant.

**I think A took...took your...took your mom. There was a note on the counter and it was in her handwriting on one side, but it seemed to weird. It said she'd 'try' to be back before the wedding, and-**

Hanna turned the water off and rushed out the shower toward Caleb, not bothering with a towel. Hanna held him worriedly,

**And what? If that couldn't get bad enough, what else happened?**

Caleb looked into Hanna's eyes feeling and he jolted into words,

**A wrote on the back that, that I better keep an eye on the baby.**

Hanna gasped grabbing down at her stomach. They stood like that for who knows how long and began to move toward the bedroom so Hanna could put clothes on. Caleb sat on their bed unable to move enough to put clothes on. He kept rethinking the note, nothing made sense.

~~~2 Weeks Later~~~

Everything was going well, things were slowing down and Hanna was attempting to stay calm for the sake of her pregnancy. Ashley had made no contact, neither had A. This was the most troubling. Hanna was now a week away from being 3 months and being out of her first trimester. Everyday at school Caleb and Hanna would sit out in the courtyard whispering and hugging tightly. Aria, Emily, and Spencer kept their distance after getting Caleb's text message and were secretly trying to find Hanna's mom. Although she was stressed she managed to plan most of the wedding, and it became her only thing that kept her sane. Caleb was always by her side keeping an eye on them, as A told him to do. So far everything was great.

Hanna's POV

I was emailing the director of a private rental home in Hawaii where our wedding would take place, the long conversation was trying to negotiate a month reserved so that they could leave before the wedding and spend some alone time as a family, just the three of them. I heard a loud snap outside. I hadn't realized it had gotten so dark. Caleb was asleep by my side, un-changed from the sound. I turned quickly switching the lamp on. Nothing was there, I knew if I looked out the window it'd be the same. I would never see them. A was too secretive. I tapped Caleb who shot up quickly,

**What are you ok? Is the baby ok?**

I smiled,

**Yes, we're fine. I just...nevermind. Cuddle with me?**

I sent the email and he nodded laying down next to me as I climbed over to him and laid my head on his outstretched arm. Next thing I knew I was asleep.

~~~4 Hours Later~~~

I woke up to Caleb carrying me. We were going down the stairs. He looked ok, not worried.

**What are you-**

Now he looked worried, his face was hard and cold, he was covering my mouth and he whispered.

**A.**

I didn't need him to go on I held on to his neck and buried my face in his chest as he walked out the back door as quietly as he could and walked towards his car, luckily parked a few houses down. Carefully placing my sleepy body in the passenger seat and buckling me he hopped in to the driver seat and drove away a few blocks before speaking more,

**I heard the front door open and footsteps, a lot of them. I heard someone scream and then a door slam. I'm pretty sure they are in your basement, so I went down quickly and put a chair under the knob to give more time to grab you. **

I sighed and closed my eyes.

**Are we going to a hotel.**

He nodded and I slowly drifted asleep to him stroking my left hand with his thumb.

**I love you.**

Is the last thing I heard from his lips and I drifted away, knowing I was safe.

* * *

_Anyway, Enjoy! This is actually one of the semi- longer ones I typed this weekend, however I will add to those chapters, hopefully. Leave feedback! 3_


	8. Running

_Yay, i'm actually updating! So as some may know planned to have Haleb break up (it wouldn't have been forever) however, I think that I will do it when you least expect it._

* * *

Hanna's POV

I woke up to a hand softly rubbing my back. I smiled, my eyes stayed closed. I had forgotten I wasn't home. I smelled the pretty fragrance of vanilla and cotton. The faint scent of cleanser filled my nostrils mixing with the aroma of the room. I opened my eyes realizing where I was. I turned around and leaned on my elbow. Caleb opened his eyes and looked at me, opening his mouth to speak with a funny look in his eyes, I smiled.

**Finally. I've been waiting for hours.**

I looked behind him at the door. It had been locked with the chain and a chair hooked underneath the knob. The slider door was covered with the curtain and the desk had been shoved in front, like a barricade.

**What time is it?**

I asked as I brought my eyes back to Caleb's perfect Hazel eyes. I could feel my heart beating, I was tense knowing are situation. Caleb smiled,

**Almost noon.**

I frowned. I could feel the dizziness and nausea catching up with me. I covered my mouth and stood quickly to run to the bathroom only a few steps away. I could hear Caleb coming after me. He reached me and held my hair behind my head as I kneeled over the toilet bowl. I moved away and sat on the floor against the wall, Caleb stood hovering over me.

**Ugh. I hate this!**

He bent down and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his body. He kissed my head and carried me to the bed.

**It's worth it Han.**

Caleb sat down next to me. I noticed he only had sweatpants on, and there were no other clothes in sight. I removed my sweatshirt and handed it to him. It was his originally anyway. He shook his head but I plopped it on his lap.

**Caleb, I have a shirt on, i'm fine.**

He shook his head in disapproval, but still placed the sweatshirt over his head. I closed my eyes as drowsiness took me over.

~~~4 Hours Later~~~

It was now 4 o'clock and I was just waking up...again. I could hear the cars outside heading home from work and Caleb was peacefully sleeping beside me. The soft light coming through the curtains laid across the room, like a blanket. I stood and walked over the the window next to the slider door. I peered through the heavy red curtains and saw the mass amounts of cars parked outside. I moved my eyes to look around, checking for any signs of human movement that could be A. There wasn't. I sighed and closed the curtains as I swiftly moved toward the bed. I covered myself with the thin sheet and snuggled into Caleb's outstretched arm. As soon as I felt myself leave into my dreams a loud thud came from the hallway. I heard the bang of large fists hit the door. I screamed. Caleb covered my mouth, squeezing me close to him. I looked at him, tears filling my eyes and pure terror on my face. Caleb looked into my eyes and nodded, as if saying not to scream again. He removed his hand from my mouth and carried me toward the slider. The banging had grown louder as the door started to open. Caleb shoved the desk away with his foot and swiftly unlocked the slider so that we could leave. He had me stand on the other side of the fence as he climbed over. I heard the chair fall and the door clanking even more. Why hadn't someone called the police. Caleb picked me up again and carried me to his car as quickly as he could.

I knew things weren't going well. Caleb was speeding, there were headlights following very close behind. We had left Rosewood hours ago. It was not midnight and I didn't know what I could do. Caleb stared intently at the road, I attempted to get his attention,

**Caleb! Caleb!**

It didn't work. I left him alone, I held my head in my hands as I felt small pains fill my stomach, I needed to remember that too much stress could do this to me and the baby.

Finally we stopped. The headlights behind us followed. Caleb looked at me and mouthed,

**Run.**

It took me a minute to process this. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw a hooded figure get out of the car and walk towards us. I took hold of Caleb's hand and said,

**I'm staying, I love you.**

He squeezed my hand and locked the doors, knowing that wouldn't do much. The figure walked up to the window with their back to us. The black hood moving in the wind. The petite figure of a woman. I saw another figure moving closer, a man. I couldn't see his face, but I knew things were about to get worse.

The silence and dark grew stronger as they both stood there with their backs turned to us. I could see the girl pull something out of her pocket, something shiny. I rubbed my eyes trying to see. I saw the blade and I saw the man turn away. The girl walked to my side with her head down. I saw her blonde hair, not another blonde, i thought. I saw her pull her hand up and tap the glass with the knife. She slide it down the window causing a small cut. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her hood was moving, I was staying calm as Caleb held me steady. I was waiting for the hood to move away from her head and let me see her face. She continued to make claw like movements with the blade, and eventually started pounding on it with her fits, the glass was shattering, I knew I couldn't move away without causing more trouble. I started fearing even more for my life with every bang, and slice in the window.

* * *

_Leave any feedback! I don't know how I feel with this, but I hope you enjoy it. Drama is all I have to say. Oh! Also leave ideas as to who the male is in this chapter :D_


	9. Ali?

_Ok so the last chapter was intense and...well read to find out :)_

* * *

The girl suddenly stopped, and the silence seemed to creep around Hanna and Caleb filling the car. Just as instantly as she had stopped, she removed a sticky note from her pocket and taped it to the large slice in the window. They saw as she reached up and heard a clank of the knife on top of the roof. She turned away and ran into the brush of a swampy field. Hanna took a deep breath and stayed cuddled into Caleb's arms, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Hanna moved away to look at Caleb, still close enough to touch noses. She managed to speak,

**Do we want to read the note?**

Caleb hesitated then, without a response, stepped out of the car and walked to my side, grabbing the note and knife as quickly as possible. He bounded around the car and into the driver seat just as quickly as he had left. He looked down at the note with his jaw open, a tear dripped down is cheek.

**Caleb, what is it?**

Hanna asked unable to wait any longer.

**Hanna, A is telling us that...that our baby won't last to be 3.**

Hanna turned away and faced the front windshield. She had no idea what to think. Her hands instinctively went to her stomach. Caleb put the knife in the middle console and left the note A had left in the cup holder. Hanna's eyes started to fall closed as tears poured through her eyes. Caleb started the car, wanting to just get home and put the puzzle pieces together with the other girls. As he drove along the long road back to Rosewood, he messaged the others and explained the situation quickly, and told them he'd explain when they got home. Finally when the house came into view the girls were parked outside, confused over the doors being open. He shook his head and walked passed them, letting them engulf Hanna. Caleb peered through the open door from a safe distance, the chair holding the basement door shut had been moved away and the door stood ajar only slightly. The light downstairs remind off, but there were things strewn about everywhere as he proceeded to Hanna's room. He noticed her laptop missing, the least of his worries, as he thought. he returned to the girls and they went to Hanna's room. Caleb shut the door and barricaded it with her bureau. She had noticed her laptop was gone, he turned to her and held her hand,

**It's gone, I know things that were on there were important, but the most important thing is to make sure your safe, all of you.**

Hanna crumbled into everyone as more tears poured through them. I knew her friends would be as of more help at this stage in A's plan, so I walked to her empty desk, I opened the drawer were a few letters from A were stuffed, they still remained. I pulled them out and placed them all in a line on the desk, along with the new one from the car, and laid the knife on top. Caleb reread them thoroughly and he could hear the girls whispering behind him. Attempting to tune them out, but listen for Hanna was distracting, but he managed to find something weird about the new letter compared to the others. The new letter was muddied with dirt and grass, however the others were pristine, as if they were protected with a shield. He took the knife into my hands, careful to not touch the sharpened blade. He noticed a small engraving in a few of the spikes.

**Finally!**

Caleb said a bit loudly and everyone turned to him, Hanna just beginning to calm down from crying. I continued on without questions,

**This knife is a clue, I think that blonde girl was Ali! She tried to scare us into falling for it, obviously to not get herself killed. This knife holds a clue, its engraved. There are 6 spikes with words in them, each one with a different address.**

The girls stood and walked toward Caleb, all reaching for the knife. After each read it they began to speculate what those could mean. Aria took out her phone and googled a few on google maps, the ones she had searched were all abandoned, Hanna said, looking up from Aria's phone,

**What could Ali want? Or who ever this is.**

To this no one had an answer, however they made a plan to get to the bottom of this, and find Hanna's mom.

* * *

_Alright! That's it. Anyway I didn't get to type this one the way I wanted to I had to have my friend type it and then she did it extremely wrong, and well I had to edit it. I was longer, but I had to cut out a lot of unnecessary things. Leave feedback, will update more since i'm on vacation! _


End file.
